30 Day OTP Challenge - DenNor
by World Beat
Summary: Taking the 30 Day OTP Challenge with the couple DenNor! (DenmarkXNorway) Rating may change, and the picture is not mine! Read and Review, please!
1. List

**Ciao! Kiyo here, and I have decided to take the 30 Day OTP challenge! I will actually not be posting one everyday, mostly just posting whenever I finish the prompt! Sorry about that, but then more then one may be posted a day!**

**For those of you who read my other stories: Most of them I have discontinued, I am sticking with small oneshots or prompts for now on. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>1. Holding hands<p>

2. Cuddling somewhere

3. Gaming/watching a movie

4. On a date

5. Kissing

6. Wearing eachothers' clothes

7. Cosplaying

8. Shopping

9. Hanging out with friends

10. With animal ears

11. Wearing kigurumis

12. Making out

13. Eating icecream

14. Genderswapped

15. In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )

16. During their morning ritual(s)

17. Spooning

18. Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)

19. In formal wear

20. Dancing

21. Cooking/baking

22. In battle, side-by-side

23. Arguing

24. Making up afterwards

25. Gazing into eachothers' eyes

26. Getting married

27. On one of their birthdays

28. Doing something ridiculous

29. Doing something sweet

30. Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)


	2. 1 Holding Hands

Mathias had always wanted to hold hands in public. He thought it to be a cute, fluffy display of affection and had always wanted to walk out of his house with a smile on his face and Lukas's smaller hand in his. Unfortunately...

Lukas had never wanted to do the same.

Apparently, to the smaller blond, holding hands wasn't exactly his choice of public display. He had had a hard enough time admitting his affections to the Dane to just their friends, and he downright refused to even come in intimate contact with the blue eyed male in the view of others. Whether it was because he was insecure about their relationship or he had a hand-holding phobia or something, the spiky haired male didn't know, but it was because of that he was more than surprised to find a hand gripping his own under the seat at the movie theater he and his Norwegian boyfriend were viewing a new movie at. He tore his gaze away from the screen, directing his focus from the blood splattering and screaming of the horror film to the figure besides him. Mathias could barely see anything in the darkness of the theater. but of what he could see, his little Norge was trying to hold in the fact that he was scared.

"Hey, you 'kay, Nor?" he murmured, pulling the other's hand up from under the seat and holding it in both of his. Lukas nodded stiffly, unable to tear his blank violet gaze away from the screen. At this Mathias frowned, gently lifting one of his hands away to turn the Norwegian's face away from the gory scene and to him. From this angle, he could see the way his face twisted as if trying to hold back a shriek of fear, and he could see the weird way his mouth twisted as he bit his lip from the inside. Raising their still-connected hands to his mouth, Mathias kissed the smaller's delicately, as if trying to calm him down.

"'S'okay...we can go home if you want, Norge."

That was the first time they had ever, ever held hands in public.


	3. 2 Cuddling Somewhere

"Danmark? I'm cold."

The nearly monotone voice of Lukas split the silence in the living room of their own home (besides the crackling fire in the fireplace). Mathias glanced over at his boyfriend, frowning lightly. He was cold? But they were used to the cold...

Brushing it off, he scooted closer to the other blond, wrapping an arm around him. Now that he touched him, he _did_ feel cold...that wasn't good. Well, it was his duty as his boyfriend to warm him up!

"Dane...what are you doing?"

Denmark didn't even respond; he pulled the Norwegian down onto the couch, wrapping his arms around him and smiling. He could see deep lavender eyes open wide for a moment before closing them again, letting a a hand raise and lightly slap the Danish man.

"Idoit Dane..." he murmured, but none the less let the smallest of smiles cross his lips as he tilted his head to hide it in the taller's red shirt. This only extracted a light chuckle from the one below as he squeezed him tighter, smiling broadly as he cuddled up against his now-warm lover, enjoying the feeling of being with him.

"Love ya', Norge~"


	4. 3 Gamingwatching a movie

"BOOM, HEADSHOT!"

The taller blonde of the Nordic couple whooped loudly, almost throwing his controller up into the air as his boyfriend's in-game character fell to the ground, flashing the sign **_"PLAYER 1 WINS!"_ **Norway frowned at this; he had never been too good a video games, why had Denmark expected him to even have a chance?!

"Idiot...you know I'm no good..."

"I could teach ya', Norge!"

The next hour after that went by, then the next, then the next, all consumed by Mathias trying to teach Lukas how to play video games and _not _suck at them.

But at the end his efforts turned out to be in vain, for he won their next rounds 60-0.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short update! I'll be away for the weekend, so I may not be able to update until Sunday or Monday! Sorry!**


End file.
